Replacement
by SakuraYumixx
Summary: She looked at them walking away and she remembered, "Ah... that's right... Nothing lasts forever." 2 years ago, she had her heartbreak. Now, she's on her way back to prove him that she's different. Will her eyes and heart just be filled with hurt and revenge? Or will this ever change and bring back her old or even better version of herself?/ AU. / ALUBY ALUYA GUSBY / 1st fanfic!


**A/N:** This is my first fanfic ever. I thought of this story while listening to "Say Something" by Great Big World. Somehow Alternate Universe? I'll try to follow the characters' background stories but I'm still not sure how to continue this until the end. I'll try to make 3 - 5 chapters and see how it goes.

 _ALUxRUBY_

 _ALUxMIYA_

 _GUSSIONxRUBY_

 _… some other minor pairing/ships._

 **Disclaimer** : Mobile Legends: Bang Bang and the characters that would appear in my story aren't mine. They belong to Moonton.

* * *

 **Ch01: Nothing lasts forever**

* * *

 _Flashback: 4 years ago_

 _Ruby is 15 - Following her "Little Red Riding Hood" story age? Just assuming her age._

 _Alucard is 20_

"Hurry up! Walk faster. They're waiting for us."

He glanced back, and she saw her – flustered - trying to keep up with his steps.

"Could it be that my steps are to big for you?" He asked, teasingly.

 **"S.H.O.R.T.** " He added. Followed by a laugh.

"Why you, Alu-" Ruby lunged at him, her hand ready to slap his face when she slipped. About to fall, Alucard's hand reached out immediately and pulled her against his chest.

She felt his heartbeat going faster than it should be - or was it just her imagination. She blushed.

He pulled his head back and looked at her.

"T-Thank you..." She smiled sheepishly.

'What is this feeling... Why is she making me feel this way.'

He pushed her back to stand on her own and looked away. He whispered something she couldn't catch. Irritated, she stomped and walked ahead of him.

'One moment he's helping me and the other, he's pushing me away. Stupid Alu.'

He looked at her back and smiled.

He had known her for a few years now. He found her after training - bloodied and crying in the forest. He took her in and gave her a home with them. He just thought of her as some small sister before, but it grew more than that – even though he's been trying hard to suppress the feeling. Every passing day he couldn't fight the feeling that it was something more.

'Age is just a number.' he thought. She was seven years younger than him. Heck, she won't even reach 18 after a few more years. 'But it doesn't matter. Right? I'll wait for her til then…' He stared blankly at the sky.

"I'll protect you, Ruby." And he followed her steps to the training area.

 _-End of flashback-_

 _"You promised. YOU PROMISED ME YOU'LL PROTECT ME FOREVER. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THEY DID. I'LL FOLLOW YOU EVERYWHERE. I'LL DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU. P-please..."_

 _"Ruby, I-..."_

 _Before he can finish his sentence, someone coughed behind him. They both turned to the direction of the cough and saw her – the elf._

 _She narrowed her eyes, "Come on, we don't have time for this Alu. We should be moving."_

 _Without saying a word, he passed by her. Face blank. This was not the Alucard she knew._

 _She looked at them walking away and she remembered, "Ah... that's right... Nothing lasts forever."_

She gasped.

She woke up from her dream. Same old _freaking_ dream.

Stared blankly at the corner of her dark room. It's been two years since she left her so called home to find herself, to improve herself, to make her forget everything...

'Just one more year.'

One more year til she will go back to her squad _if they still do exist_.

One more year til she confronts _him._

One more year til she sees _him_.

One more year til she prove herself to _him_.

'I'll prove to them I've matured and I'm not the same little girl they played with.'

After all, she had _that_ darkness within her that she had to suppress all these years. That darkness that made her crazy when she killed _IT_. She thought that she has gotten over that stage when she met him but he just made that darkness in her greater and scarier when he left him. When he left him when she begged him to stay. When he left him when she told him she would do anything for him and follow her everywhere.

She rolled her eyes. Every morning shouldn't be like this anymore. _She shouldn't feel anything anymore!_

She got up and walked to the bathroom. It was 6:18am. Too early for her to be up on a Saturday but she had work to do. As she stepped in, she found her way to the mirror. She stared at her reflection. Observing and comparing everything from her _old_ self: Her hair has gotten longer - Blonde hair replaced with the lightest Ash Gray, eyepatch gone, she's gotten taller and her eyes blank as it could it ever be.

She's now 19.

Tears fell _*again*_ , and she hated herself back then. Being an innocent girl who trusted anyone that was nice to her. Even the elf who was added to their 'family' a little after they won a battle – the last battle she had with them. It took only a year for her to be replaced with someone stronger, with someone... prettier. She grimaced and talked to herself: "Stupid kid… as if every story really has a happy ending."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! That wraps the first chapter. Idk how was my first attempt? Heh. Please rate and leave some feedback. Those are greatly appreciated. The following chapters will still have some flashbacks to understand what happened in the past. I'm still working on the second chapter right now and Gusion will be present in the next chapter. _*Winks*_

PS: Please respect everyone's ships!


End file.
